


Nothing Without You

by annarchy_marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, Separation Anxiety, Smut, War, ginny weasley - Freeform, ginny x harry - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie
Summary: One Shot!Harry is plagued with the stress that comes with being the Chosen One. He just wants to be good enough. He finds comfort in his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Nothing Without You

Harry held Ginny close to him as he slept, afraid that he’d wake and find that she was gone. Kidnapped, murdered, or worse- that she had simply left him. He was afraid that he wouldn’t measure up to the expectations everyone had of him. He was the Chosen One. He was their bright light of hope when everything seemed dark. He was their beacon, and the weight of that lingering over him held him down, crushing his chest, blocking air to his lungs. There were times when he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. Harry Potter, the boy who lived? More like Harry Potter, the boy who was expected to give up his life to save the whole world. 

Having Ginny by his side was the only thing that helped him get through the anxiety and fear he experienced on a daily basis. He hoped he would be enough to save everyone. He hoped he would be able to kill Voldemort when the time came. He hoped he would be strong enough. More importantly, he hoped there would be enough of him left over after all of this that he would be enough for Ginny. For now, all he could do was hope that his love for her was enough. 

So many nights, she had let him take everything he needed from her. She would give in to him willingly. Her strength, her hope, her kindness, even her virginity. Without hesitation, she had sacrificed all of this for him, had lain her life down for him every single day. He hoped that one day he would be able to give everything back to her, when they could have a normal life together. Without her, he was sure he would fail. 

Harry had never asked for this. Before Hogwarts, all he had wanted was a family that loved him. A family that celebrated birthdays with him. A family that made him feel like he belonged in this world. 

After he first came to Hogwarts, he found the Weasleys, and he’d never been happier. All he’d wanted then was just to live out his days with Ron and Hermione; learning magic; taking trips to Hogsmeade and watching Hermione make a fool of herself when she’d had a little too much ginger in her butterbeer; sitting in the common room with Ron, Seamus, and even Neville as they tried out every flavor of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans and eating sweets that made them roar like lions and steam blow out of their ears. All Harry wanted was to play Quidditch, even if he never won another game or caught another snitch. 

After he met Ginny, all he’d wanted to do was spend nights with her in her room reading her favorite books, take her shopping for all the new dresses she fancied. He’d simply wanted to stay in their secret sanctuary together forever and forget about all of the inevitable horrors that awaited them outside her closed door. 

Never in his life had he imagined that he would be held reliable for the fate of the future. It was maddening. 

Ginny sensed his unease as they lay in her bed together and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into him, and when her cinnamon scented hair fell on his face, gently caressing his cheeks, he forgot about the sting of the hex that had hit him a few days ago, a target on his head just for being Harry fucking Potter. 

She pulled herself up to crash her lips down onto his, and he forgot about the curse that he had screamed from them just yesterday to kill the man that had almost ripped her from his life. 

Her fingers knotted in his hair as she pulled herself on top of him, making sure she maintained contact as she moved. His hands slid down her curves to brace themselves on her arse. She ground herself into him, relishing the moan she pulled from his core. 

As she moved against him, slowly rocking her hips, he forgot what it was like to be separated from her when he had first left to go horcrux hunting. He forgot the cold, empty void that had taken her place as he and Hermione had trekked into dangerous and unknown territory, desperately seeking out the parts of Voldemort’s soul that constantly eluded him and seemed to taunt him. He let her mouth drink in the dread that he could feel, knowing he would soon have to leave her again. 

She removed their shirts to press their bare chests together, and his skin burned beneath her touch. With a flick of his wand, he removed what remained of her clothes. His hands guided her up his body, positioning her thighs on either side of his face. She lowered herself onto his tongue as he raised his hands up to caress her breasts, rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers. 

She let out a gasp as he circled his tongue around her sensitive nub, his fingers digging into her flesh as her back arched. She gripped the headboard of the bed to brace herself. Her gasp resounded around him, making him forget the cries and screams of the people around him who were dying, grasping at their last breath of air as spell after spell whisked around them. He forgot the sounds of Ron’s screams as a Cruciatus curse rippled through his body. 

Ginny rocked her hips against his face, her pace steadily rising. Above him, she was panting hard, and he knew she wouldn’t last much longer. He flicked his tongue back and forth and let one of his fingers slowly glide towards her rear entrance. He slowly worked his finger into her and when it was fully inserted, she moaned, her hips rocking faster. Finally, she came undone around him. Her whole body shook from the intensity of her orgasm and she slowly lowered herself back down his muscular form to position herself above his erect member. 

He was throbbing for her and she knew it. Before she could lower herself, he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He collided his mouth with hers and smoothed his tongue over her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her cheeks, her jaw, and her neck. He found her pulse point and bit down, eliciting another moan from Ginny. She could feel him grinning as he placed soft kisses down her stomach and thighs. He let the softness of her skin against his lips soothe away all of the hardness from the rough pillows they had slept on while they were away, all the scratchy blankets, and all the constantly chewing on his lips that left them raw as his anxiety settled deep in his bones. 

He raised up and positioned himself, the head of his shaft dripping with precum at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her slick heat. The feel of her around him alone nearly sent him over the edge. He pulled himself all the way out and slowly sheathed himself inside her several times. 

He slid his hands down her legs, grabbing under her knees and pinning them to her chest. He thrust into her, harder, faster, until he could feel her orgasm convulsing around him, pulling him into his own orgasm, riding it out until he was sure he had emptied himself of every last drop. 

He gave her all of his fears, his worries and frustrations, his pain, sorrow, and all of his love. She took every bit of him willingly, holding him close to her and running her fingers through his hair as both of them lay there panting. He lay with his head on her chest, his fingers rubbing soothing circles over her stomach. In these precious moments with his witch, the struggles of the outside world couldn’t reach him. He was invincible, as long as he had her. 

“I love you, Ginevra Weasley,” he whispered to her. 

“I love you, Harry James Potter.”


End file.
